1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic relays and, more particularly, to a structure of an electromagnetic relay which has a base formed with a cutout groove into which a head portion of an iron core is fitted, and a yoke formed with a seal projection closing an opening end of the cutout groove of the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electromagnetic relay structure is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H2-104547. This conventional electromagnetic relay has a split groove in a yoke into which a small diameter portion of an iron core is press-fitted, thereby fixing the iron core. The yoke is fixed by press-fitting its end portion to the base.
In the conventional electromagnetic relay described above, however, the iron core is fixed by press-fitting to the yoke, so that metal chips are produced when the iron core is press-fitted to the yoke. These metal chips tend to adhere to contact portions or actuating portions of the electromagnetic relay, causing problems due to the occurrence of poor contacting.